Abducted
by psycho mind
Summary: Kagome is abducted by a psycho Inuyasha. She is raped and tortured relentlessly. What happens when she thinks there is no hope and then finds a gentle side to this manic.


WARNING: **VERY STRONG MATURE CONTENT**

Kagome is abducted by a psycho Inuyasha and tortured relentlessly

Chapter One:

Abducted

The night was cold and dark in the city of Tokyo. Kagome walked down the street coming back from the market where her instructions were to get a few items for the house. Her mother trusted her to walk along the streets at night for she was seventeen today. She was a good girl, top in her class and was to graduate this year and then go onto college. She looked up to the sky. the stars couldn't be seen because of all the city's lights. You would need to find a big open area to see anything. Kagome sighed. She liked astrology. A breeze hit her but it wasn't a warm breeze, it chilled her to the bone. The bag she carried swayed and she wrapped her arms around herself trying to seek some warmth. "It's so cold out tonight." she whispered to herself. The lights from the red light district shone brightly. Kagome turned her face away. That place was for curiosity and was wrong for someone of her age. "Better hurry or mama will get worried." She picked up the pace and headed home unaware of the demonic eyes watching her. She turned to go in a short alley that was a block from her house when a clawed hand grabbed her from behind. She went to scream but her mouth was covered.

"Scream and I'll kill you."

Youkai. She knew he was stronger then her and she tried to remain calm. He drug her away from her house.

"Let me go and I won't report you." She said calmly.

"No such luck. I'll enjoy hurting you." He whispered into her ear as his clawed hand forced her face to his. She looked into the golden eyes. They looked haunted and lonely and a promise of death lay in them. She cringed.

"That's right fear me. I love the scent of fear." He was holding her tightly against his body and it hurt. She had no idea where they were anymore, he was too fast and when she looked to try and find familiar ground it made her dizzy and sick. She tried to get away but each time she moved he squeezed her tighter. She gasped for air. They stopped at what looked like an abandoned warehouse.

"I've been alone for a long time, but don't worry I know how to treat a human whore."

"I am no whore you asshole." He grinned.

"Call me names. I like it." He licked her face and she shivered.

"Please just let me go. I swear I won't say anything."

"I bet you like to beg." He showed her his claws and he kicked a door open. she looked around and saw a nightmare. Dirty and smelly there were all kinds of sex toys laying around as well as rope, chains and other binding things.

"SOMEBODY--" The silver-haired youkai hit her and she fell to the ground.

"Shut up, whore."

"My name is Kagome. KA-GO-ME!" she yelled back at him. She wouldn't be afraid, it's what he wanted.

"So what? Names mean nothing. Inuyasha is just stupid and so it Kagome."

Inuyasha. She repeated in her head. The name sounded familiar, where had she heard it before? Maybe he was a serial killer.

He jumped on top of her and grinned wickedly.

"You're trying to be brave but I smell your fear. I like this even more. Brave little bitch." He picked her up by the hair. "I'll enjoy torturing you and fucking your sweet little body." Kagome tensed. She was a virgin, as innocent as could be. He was going to take that away. Her blood would be spilled and her life shamed.

"That's right, give me your fear." He raised his claws and slashed her shirt open to reveal he white bra. The color of innocence. She tried to slap at her hands. He laughed and grabbed the rope laying a foot away. He shoved her onto her back and wrapped the rope tightly around her wrist tying them together. She fought but it was no use. He was too strong. He flipped her back over.

"I'll break your legs if you try to escape me." he used one claw to slash away her bra. Her breasts spilled free. She was fully developed and beautiful. The gods had been generous with her breasts. "So wonderful." He ran his hand up her stomach to cup her breast. His finger flicked at the nipple. To her dismay it hardened. "You just can't help yourself, can you?" He asked. He drug his claw around her nipple, blood swelling form the rounded wound. She cried out in pain.

"Scream for me little bitch." He said. She felt him hard against her and she grew frightened no matter how brave she tried to be. His tongue swirled around it lapping at the blood then lavishing attention to her nipple. She automatically arched into his mouth as his free hand pressed her back down. Then his hand traveled down to her skirt, ripped it from her body. Her panties were pink with a puppy dog on them. He snarled. Her arms hurt from being forced behind her back and she tried to focus on that pain. He claw ripped through the thin material coving her. He hair matched the silky hair on top of her head. He pulled on it causing her to whimper. She tried to clamp her legs shut but he as there sitting in between so it was impossible. His teeth clamped down on her nipple and she cried out again.

"Please! Stop!" he hit her again.

"You are not in control." He picked up a strap with a ball looking thing on it and strapped it to her mouth so she couldn't scream. She had no idea what the thing was. His finger found her entrance and pushed through the folds. She closed her eyes tightly. Then she tensed her body as much as she could.

"I'll enjoy this and you'll hate it. Stupid human bitch." He pumped his finger in and out of her. She couldn't help her body's reaction to his fingers and bucked her hips against him. She held back tears and tried not to cry out as he did things she'd never done before.

"I don't want you on the floor anymore." He picked her up by the neck and flung her over his shoulder. As he walked over to the chains hanging from the ceiling he slapped her ass. It stung and brought fresh new tears to the corner of her eyes. The old warehouse use to be used for meatpacking. That explained the awful smell and all the various hooks, chains and sharp objects laying around or hanging from the roof.

He placed a collar around her neck that had a metal hoop in front, on her and hooked a chain to it. It held her up if she tried to lye down. She felt like a dog that had been bad and was now being punished. He took off her shoes and she shuddered as her bear feet touched the icy cold cement flooring. She was now completely nude and growing more terrified each moment. What had she done to deserve this? Mama would be worried by now. They'd never find her she was sure of it. She would probably die by his hand. There was nothing she could do he overpowered her in everyway. He pulled he one leg up and she tried to remain on balance in the uncomfortable position. She had no idea what he was doing. Soon enough both her legs were tied up and she was suspended in the air.

Her arms and legs were being pulled and she was tired. He stood in front of her seeming to enjoy her pain.

"I'll be back." He said and left her alone. She looked around unable to move. She could feel the metal cutting into her wrist and ankles. The cool air was chilling her skin to the bone. She'd probably end up sick but it didn't matter. She would most likely be murdered. She closed her eyes wanted to go to sleep. How far was she from home? Was anyone missing her? How long would this demon torture her before he would end it all? These questions consumed her mind not letting her drift off into a dream. Would the end come soon?


End file.
